The Jumper's Return
by xXAlexaXx
Summary: The Palladin's are back and David is doing all he can to find any other Jumper's, but he finds Katy and apparently Jumper's aren't the only thing he's going to find. DavidxOC GriffinxOC
1. Chapter 1

(I can't remember the other Jumper's name

(I can't remember the other Jumper's name, the one with the accent. If anyone knows message me. ) Also this story is disregarding Millie but they have defeated Rolland. Sorry if that disappoints you but you should still read it. If you don't like it you can always stop.)

Chapter 1: Running Away and Date rape:

All I remember from my first Jump was waiting for my father to strike his hand across my cheek once more and then suddenly I could feel lots and lots of air rushing past my face, whipping my hair into my eyes and then I was at work, to be specific Wal-Mart. I was only 18 years old at the time and had no idea what I was doing so quickly I thought of my room and then I was there. I latched the lock on the solid oak door and dug beneath my small bed for my old duffel bag. I threw my small memory box and as many clothes as I could find in first then several books and DVD's. My laptop went in quickly but not quickly enough to hurt it, I scrambled to my small surge protector; I yanked it from the wall as my Dad began banging on my door. I shoved the whole thing, cell phone, chargers, and all before grabbing my purse and then 'poof' I was gone right as my dad threw down the door.

I wandered down the streets of Chicago finally stopping at an old Super 8 Motel. I walked inside and wandered to the front desk passing by the now empty Complimentary breakfast room. I smiled to myself as I asked for a room. The woman behind the desk gave me an odd look but handed me a key and told me a price. I paid and quickly hurried to my room. I threw myself on the bed and then tossed my crap on the second bed. I gave a sigh before heading back outside. I tugged my jacket tighter and pulled my pale blonde hair out my face and away from pale blue eyes. I stood on top of the slide at the old now abandoned playground several blocks from the hotel. There was no one around so I decided to practice. I focused on a bare spot in front of a large maple tree.

"Damn" I moaned as I collided with the tree. I felt my forehead and cringed. I could feel the lump already forming. I tried several more times and smiled. I had done it, without hurting myself! I rushed back to the Motel. I sprinted inside and prepared for what I was going to do that night.

Several hours later I finished unpacking and turned on the mini fridge across from the bed. I turned on the T.V. cranking up the volume quite loud. I closed my eyes and gripped the duffel bag tightly. I thought of the safe room of Wal-Mart and felt the floor shake beneath me. I opened my eyes and found myself in the safe room of Wal-Mart. Quickly I rushed around throwing bills into my bag until it could hold no more. I flipped back to the hotel and dropped the money on the floor. I went back to Wal-Mart and grabbed a cart. I headed to food throwing in anything and everything. I dropped that off and then headed back grabbing a second cart. This time I headed to Movies and clothing. By the time I was done I had every movie, CD, series, and article of clothing I could ever need. I was back at the hotel and in the process of unloading when someone banged on my door. I opened it tentatively and not enough for them to see in as I asked, "Did you feel that earthquake?" The woman looked confused and walked away quickly. I smiled at my trickery as I closed the door and continued to unload everything.

1 Year 23 Days Later

If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a Jumper. My name is Katy Love. I am now 19 years old and have jumped to every country imaginable.

I woke up with a yawn and got dressed sluggishly. I had moved into my own apartment in New York and jumped from place to place every day. I headed down stairs grabbing a picture of Greece of my nightstand in the process. I stopped in my tracks as I came upon a boy perched on the edge of my couch. His hands were flipping through a magazine, my magazine damn it! I Jumped to the place in my picture only to find that he had appeared behind me. Frightened I asked quietly, "What do you want?" my voice came out more like a squeak as I backed up slowly.

"To help" He replied running a hand through his short brown hair. I watched as he not-so-subtly looked me up and down, all the way from the deep black V-Neck and bay blue cami to the short faded and frayed mini skirt and baby blue High Top Converse.

"Prove it" I snapped. I watched in awe as he Jumped from the step we shared to several steps up then several steps below then and back. I stood in shock but quickly regained my confidence. "I'm Katy. Katy Love." I said several minutes later.

"I know. I'm David." 21 year old David replied smiling.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Me and my friend have been tracking you."

"Oh. WAIT! You've been tracking me?" I asked appalled.

"Yes." He replied nervously biting his lip.

"Why?" I asked half glaring at him.

"The Palladins are back." He replied simply. Not wavering under my glare

"The who?" I asked utterly confused.

"They're a deeply religious organization who is hell bent on killing Jumpers. From what we know we're the last ones left and 2 years ago we thought we killed their leader but apparently not because they're back." he explained fidgeting around on the steps, over-looking the sea, which we were currently standing on.

(The Steps not The sea)

"Oh. So you're here to protect me?" I asked smiling.

"Well, sorta, yeah I guess. We're trying to find all the Jumpers so that we can take down the Palladins…..again." he said smiling back and giving a quiet nervous laugh.

"Ohhh, see now that makes sense." I said laughing with him.

"So how did you follow me, you know get here?" I asked still slightly confused.

"I went through your Jump Scar." He replied his look almost looked like he wanted to say 'duh!'

"Ohhhhh" I said nodding still confused.

"It's the residue left in the air after you Jump." He said explaining further.

"Okay this time, I actually get it." I said smiling. He was very cute, the short brown hair, beautiful eyes, and the muscular arms outlined by his gray wool trench coat.

"Come with me?" he asked still smiling. I nodded and took his hand allowing him to Jump me away from the beautiful steps overlooking Greece. Moments later I found myself in a three bedroom apartment. I noticed one room that seemed half empty and I smiled. "So I'm going to assume this one's mine." I stated walking towards my room.

"You assumed right" he replied walking after me. I smiled before taking his hand and Jumping him back to my apartment quickly. We were in a small room with no door. I began pulling out duffel bags labeled with various countries.

"I used to have a room like this." He said as he began loading the U.S. bag as he talked.

"My came with the apartment. It was all patched over but I found when I accidentally ran into the wall in the dark." I answered laughing at my own clumsiness.

"I thought this address was familiar. This has to be my old apartment!" He replied laughing with me.

"No way!" I said smiling as I looked at him absentmindedly shoving Euros into their bag.

"Yeah, this is too funny" He said shaking his head before he Jumped us back to the apartment. I Jumped back landing in the half empty room several minutes later. I struggled to shove the dresser I had grabbed from my old home against the wall before I jumped it there with a grunt. He appeared behind me several minutes later. My hair swayed in the breeze created by his Jump and I smiled before I Jumped back to the living room computer in hand. It was about 1 P.M. and that was my usual computer time. I sat on the couch curling my feet underneath me. He gave me an odd look before sitting on the other end of the couch.

I began to scroll through an E-Mail I'd gotten from a website full of useless facts. "Did you know that 91 of unwanted pregnancies come from date rape?" I said un-amused and un-phased.

"Uh, no I didn't." He said obviously confused.

"DATE RAPE!" I shouted unexpectedly.

"Fuck," he shouted actually jumping off the couch and landing on the floor, "What was that all about?"

"Just trying to see if I could scare a Jumper, and apparently I can." I said grinning like a child.

"I hate you" He grumbled.

"No you don't. You just want to hate me." I replied still smiling.

"So" he mumbled again like a child. I just smiled and gave a happy sigh.

"You are so weird. Do you know that?" He asked mocking me.

"Yes, Yes I do." I replied smiling still reading.

"Maybe I should've left you there." He said more to himself.

"Nah, I'm just too cute."

"Maybe." He whispered changing the channel.

"I heard that" I said in a sing-song kind of voice as I playfully kicked him.

30 Minutes Later

"DATE RAPE!" I shouted again. He jumped off the couch again and landed on the floor glaring at me.

"Seriously, stop it!" He said rubbing his butt in fake pain and laughing.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." I replied grinning.

(Review please. I need to know if I should continue or not.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2: Deep In The Heart Of The Indian Jungle

_A boy no older than 15 ran through the trees Jumping here and there but stopping every 20 steps or so to catch his breath. He began to run again only to have a long silver wire catch his ankle. He fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. He'd landed on his left arm; he struggled to stand and got up right as another strand caught his neck. He forced himself to try, but the Jump wouldn't work just caused the electric current surging through him to double. Next thing he knew he was trapped on the ground and then it all went black and he took one last gasp of air and muttered 2 words, "Fuck you"._

Back At The Apartment

I had yet to see our third roommate but I knew he was there occasionally. According David he was spending most of his time rebuilding his lair that they had destroyed that fateful day two years ago. Apparently there was a lot of fire damage, this I had yet to understand. It was about 12 o'clock and I was walking back and forth in front of David's wall of Jump sites.

There was a rough knock on the door and David looked at small camera monitor in the kitchen. There were 3 men outside with shiny silver metal briefcases and some really weird suits. David shushed me and motioned for me to take the pictures of the wall as he grabbed several duffels marked **EMERGENCY MONEY**. My eyes widened as I began franticly pulling off pictures. The door flew open then slammed closed. I heard the cord whip through the air before I felt it wrap around my ankle, I watched the pictures float to the ground almost as if in slow motion. I tried to jump across the room and succeeded I heard David say, "Holy fucking shit!" In the background,

I swear I must have looked amazed myself because I heard the third whip through the air and catch my other ankle. I jumped quickly landing upstairs and tore frantically at the cords practically ripping a layer of skin of my fingers each time. I got them off finally as a scream pierced the air, David! Damn! I grabbed the metal baseball bat next to me and Jumped back down stairs landing behind one of the two Jumpers the baseball bat landed on his head with a sickening yet somehow satisfying crunch.

"I like that sound" I whispered into the second one's ear before crushing his skull with the bat too. The third on looked horror struck as I advanced closer to him gaining speed and strength with every jump, and I was advancing pretty damn fast. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as David kicked himself out of the cords instead of the frantic tearing I had done, which in the end caused more damage to me than those fucking cords.

The splitting crack on this one was louder.

I didn't like it.

I fucking loved it. It was a thrill I'd never had before.

The power to destroy.

And I. Wanted. More.

David quickly tied up the half dead Paladins and put, well actually more like threw, them in Griffin's rarely used room, hmm must be his job to dispose of them.

I felt the air whip around me and then David had me pinned behind the door in a matter of seconds. I sucked in a quick breath when I realized where his hands sat… they sat just above my hip his fingers tingling the bare skin on which they sat. I wanted to melt right there.

"David, it's just me you pansy." Griffin called in a thick British accent. David released me and I smiled slightly as he stepped out from behind the door. I popped out several seconds later apparently interrupting their conversation. I watched the smirk dance on Griffin's face as he took in my appearance, the teased up hair, tight McFly concert tee, the skinny jeans, &+ same baby blue converse from the day I first met David.

"Well isn't she a pretty little thing, looks like a Barbie doll" Griffin stated laughing while I watched in amusement as David hit him,

"What I'm just tellin' the truth!" Griffin said with a laugh before jumping behind me. I spun on my heel to face him and gave him a suspicious look, only to have him jump behind me again.

I turned quickly grabbing him by his hair, "I swear on my fucking life if I ever catch you doing that again, Barbie's gonna drop you in the largest shark pit She knows, 18 miles of the coast of Donald Fucking Trump's private island. K? Thanks." I said before releasing my grip on his hair.

"I like that one. Feisty lil' thing, Barbie is." Griffin said to David with a quick raise of his eyebrows and a snap of his teeth in my direction. I rolled my eyes and walked back towards the balcony.

"She will hurt you" David said slightly worried.

I turned and snapped my teeth back at Griffin, "3 Paladins one baseball bat, Two minutes, Barbie ain't so perfect. So….Now what do we do?" I asked looking out and over New York.

"We fight back." Griffin and David replied at the same time.

"What's that metal building over there?" I asked curiously pointing at a small metal dome in the distance many miles past the outskirts of town.

"That would be the New York sector of the Palladins little operation." Griffin said matter a fact-ly.

"I say we take it down" I replied smirking.

"It's impossible to take them down, yeah" Griffin replied like I was retarded.

"Griffin, she's not phased at all by the voltage of the shocks." David said slowly, "And she kicks some serious Paladin ass. It's only impossible if she can't do it, then we're screwed,"

"I feel so loved" I said sarcastically looking back at him shooting him a death glare. They both put their hand up in retreat. Something beeped and Griffin pulled something out of his pocket that resembled a home made GPS. He smirked and Jumped away

40 Minutes later

David and I were making a pile of stuff in the living room to Jump to the new lair Griffin had finished when Griffin himself appeared, a bloody faced, badly bruised, body in his arms. David's eyes widened as Griffin growled, "Lair Now". David and I grabbed what we could and he took my hand Jumping us easily.

By the time we'd gotten there Griffin had laid the body, which turned out to be female but you couldn't tell from the river of blood flowing down her face, down on the couch and pulled out a first aid kit, "she's barely breathing" he reported quietly as I knelt down next to her and pulled on a pair of gloves. I cleaned several knife wounds and scratches before she began to flinch to the touch. I'd just begun to bandage the last wound when she opened her eyes and let out a blood curdling scream as she jumped up only to cringe. I watched as she tried to Jump but she only flickered slightly. I pulled off the gloves calmly finger by finger before standing up and reaching to get her down.

She screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" and flinched away her voice cracking as her bloodied brown hair swung into her emerald green eyes with every painful move she made. I Jumped onto the couch next to her and back down before Jumping up again. Her eyes widened, and then widened more David and Griffin began jumping to various spots around the room. She sat down shakily and I sat next to her, "I'm Katy." I said slowly giving a small smile.

Griffin walked over, "I'm Griffin" he said slowly with sexy accent of his.

David, like the cute pain in the ass he was. Jumped over causing her flinch slightly and then wince from the pain of flinching, "I'm David"

Griffin looked at all of us and gave grunt, "Just because we're working doesn't mean you can all stay here."

"Griffin!" I snapped.

"Barbie!" He snapped backed, I gave a grunt of disbelief and narrowed my eyes at him; and then I Jumped behind him. I ran a finger up his back slowly, "Please?" I asked quietly,

"No" he said slowly as if thinking. I jumped in front of him quickly and kissed him slowly before asking again, "Please?"

He sighed obviously happy, "I guess"

I hugged him, "Thank you, Griffin!" I squealed. The girl still looked confused when I turned around and asked, "Do you have a name?"

"M-m-Marla" She replied quietly her hands shaking.

"When was the last time you ate, Marla?" I asked quietly sitting down and laying a hand on the only unwounded part of her shoulder.

"2 days ago, they'd been chasing me, I-I never had time." She replied in a whisper.

"David, can you /walk/ over and get her a bottle of water and something to eat please?" I asked. Reluctantly he walked over and brought me things I'd asked for,

I opened the water and handed it to her before opening the bag of carrots. I set the carrots next to her and watched look at them before grabbing several eating them quickly, "Slow down…you'll make yourself sick" but she didn't and several minutes she was outside puking.

15 minutes later

I went outside to check on Marla but she was gone, "FUCK! DAVID! GRIFFIN! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW!" I screamed right as I saw the Jump Scar she'd left. They came running out right as ran into the Jump Scar.

Hope you like it.   Review, Fav, Critisize whatever and I'll love you forever. Annnd I'll post the next chapter. -- But only if I get 5 reviews  Thanks again. 


End file.
